micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom
About The Stenallian-Stranskivanian Kingdom, SSK, or Stenall-Stranskivania, is a constitutional monarchy that was founded on February 9th, 2019 by. the President of Strankisvania, Jonah Nichols and his ally Max I, King of Stenall. Originally it was two separate countries, The Commonwealth of Stranskivania (Founded February 5th, 2019 by President Jonah Nichols) and the Kingdom of Stenall (Founded October 28th, 2018 by King Max I) The national animals of the SSK are the Red Squirrel, because they are common in the Stranskivanian homeland and the Owl, which is the favourite animal of King Max. Its national sports are soccer (it is called Soccer instead of Football in Stranskivania) and E-sports. Its population currently stands at 29 people, and 26 out of 29 of these are permanent residents. The SSK is composed of 6 provinces and 10 cities, with capital cities being Stranskivania City and Outdoor City. The green on Stranskivania's flag stands for Stransky park, the park Stranskivania is named after. The blue stands for determination, because the country is determined to someday be fully recognized. And, at last, the red stands for Red Squirrels, one of the national animal. The yellow's meaning is currently unknown. Government The government of the Commonwealth of Stranskivania is a constitutional monarchy. Here are all of the government members. (Note: Max and Darya are not in any way related), 'Monarch: ' Max I, King of Stenall 'President: '''Jonah Nichols '''Princess: '''Darya Agarkova (She prefers "Princess Axolotl") '''Prime Minister: '''Daniel, Earl of Mere Cities (Population only includes permanent residents) Territories and Colonies (Note: Not actually part of SSK) Provinces (Population based only off of permanent residents) History Here is the history of the Stenallian-Stranskivanian Kingdom '''October 28th, 2018: '''Stenall declared independence. And created its monarchy. A day later Max, was crowned king. '''October 29th, 2018: '''Stenall joined the PaLsian Union. Bringing the land more power and the nation more recognition. '''December 2nd, 2018: '''Stenall created the colony Stenallian Milldown, '''January 1st, 2019: '''Stenall created the United Micronations Organisation, a union intent on uniting all the worlds micronations. '''January 4th, 2019: '''The rocket Stenall I was launched as the first Micronational rocket. It only lasted 4 seconds though. '''February 5th, 2019: '''The Commonwealth of Stranskivania is founded '''February 6th, 2019: '''The first citizens other than President Jonah Nichols join the Commonwealth of Stranskivania. A flag is also designed, and the size of the nation sextuples due to Jonah's yards being claimed, as well as the (former) senator Cristian's house and his yards. The first map of the Commonwealth of Stranskivania is also created, as well as the establishment of Cristania. It is also given a national animal, the Red Squirrel, and a national sport, Soccer (Football). '''February 7th, 2019: '''The Commonwealth of Stranskivania joins the United Micronations Organisation. Cristian and Max drop down from the government, joining the military. Max becomes the general, whilst Cristian is a corporal. A sliver of President Jonah's yard is also conquered, increasing Stranskivania's size by 9 thousandths of an acre. Corporal Cristian did not like the name his city was given, so it was renamed to Crust City. '''February 8th, 2019: '''Another two pieces of land are conquered, the first being General Max's house along with a neighboring house and a driveway, which become the city of Parkville. President Jonah also takes over more of his side yard. All of this expansion resulted in a growth of about 0.15 acres! Another city is also claimed, named S.S. Central, adding another 0.114 acres, and creating a new state, East Stranskivania. The population also passes 10 people, with a new population of 11. The 10th official citizen is (former) Parliament member Ben Schisler. '''February 9th, 2019: '''The Commonwealth of Stranskivania and the Kingdom of Stenall merge to form the Stenallian-Stranskivanian Kingdom. 0.925 acres were gained from the merge, meaning the SSK more than doubled its size! Because of the merge a new government, a Constitutional Monarchy is formed. The new form of government causes all government members to be kicked off the government except for (former) Vice President Darya, who is crowned Princess. The population of the SSK also surpasses 25 because of this merge, the 3rd population milestone ever reached. Many other changes are also made. National Anthem The national anthem of the SSK is Muda Kingdom. Military '''General: ' Max Walker 'Corporal(s): ' Cristian Hain '''Private(s): '''Sam Schisler Currency There are two different types of currency in the SSK, the US Dollar, and the Walleon. Walleons are coins, and 100 of them is worth a Wathelof. The US Dollar, however, is paper.Category:United Micronations Organisation Members Category:Micronations Category:American micronations Category:North American Micronations Category:Republics Category:Micronations in the United States Category:Monarchies Category:British Micronations Category:Empires Category:Colonial Empires